Vehicle operators who are either ignorant of regulations applicable in a particular situation or those who willfully ignore such regulations are a primary cause of vehicular accidents. Nearly one-third of fatal traffic accidents occurring in 2004 involved vehicle speeds in excess of the mandated speed limit. (National Center for Statistics and Analysis, “Traffic Safety Facts: 2004 Data”)
Ignorance often contributes to accidents where both conditions and regulations are atypical. For example, many accidents occur in construction zones, where traffic regulations may differ from those outside such zones. Traffic regulation violation may occur due to combinations of unfamiliar road configurations, congested traffic and unusual road signs.
Lack of familiarity with regulations and conditions is also a common contribution to accidents where drivers are inexperienced. Such inexperience is generally a factor pertaining to vehicles operated seasonally, such as boats and snowmobiles.
Diminished ability to operate a vehicle can also contribute to accidents. It is well-known that alcohol or other drug use is a major factor in many vehicle accidents. Ability to operate a vehicle in compliance with regulations may also be reduced by illness, injury or advanced age.
One of the most dangerous situations encountered on a roadway involves inappropriate response of a driver to the approach of an emergency vehicle. For instance, some drivers fail to slow down or pull-over when an emergency vehicle displaying emergency lights and/or sounding a siren approaches from ahead or behind. Also, some drivers respond to the approach of a police vehicle by speeding up and attempting to elude the police, resulting in a highly dangerous high-speed chase by law enforcement officers.
While education, threat of loss of licensure, and threat of fine and imprisonment should logically highly motivate operators to learn and follow regulations and emergency commands, the reality is that accidents occur even in the face of such severe possible consequences.
Thus, there is a continuing need for systems and methods for bringing a vehicle into compliance with a regulation or emergency command automatically in order to control for unusual situations, inexperience, reduced ability, and willful disregard by a vehicle operator.